


Sneaking In

by DistracttheGoddess



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, Two-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistracttheGoddess/pseuds/DistracttheGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of partying, you attempt to get back into the beach house undetected. However, Josh is waiting up for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sneaking In

“Shit.” you mutter. After the incident with that guy, you'd stayed out until everyone should have been asleep. You should have known Josh wouldn't be in bed. It was just your luck that the one person you wanted to see you like this least would be the one waiting up in the living room.

  
You and several of your classmates had taken the Washington's up on their offer to spend spring break at their beach house in California. Beth had wanted to go up to Mt Washington but she'd been outvoted by her siblings.

The beach house was located on the Washington's private beach, but close enough to downtown that it was only a five to ten minute drive to get to the bars. One of which you and the girls of the group had been at together until 2am when they decided that they'd had enough, mainly because Hannah could no longer stand on her own volition and had to be carried/dragged out of the bar by her twin and Sam. You decided to stay, due mostly to the fact that there was a decently charming guy flirting with you most of the night, with whom you'd ended up going home with.

This guy, you decided, would be instrumental in getting you over the oldest Washington who, unfortunately for you, barely paid you any mind. The same Washington that was currently staring at you with a mix of hostility and concern.

“Why the hell weren't you answering your phone?” he asks, standing up and striding over to you. “Everyone else got back two hours ago. They said you'd decided to stay at the bar by yourself, but when I called the bar they said you'd left wi-” he cuts himself off and paused. “That you'd left.”

You pull out your phone, surprised to see seven texts from Josh. You read a few, they were mostly of the “Where are you, I'm worried” variety. “I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd worry. My phone was on silent. I didn't think anyone would need me for a while. Why didn't anyone else text?”

A look of irritation passes over his face. “The girls said.” he pauses and licks his lips. “They, uh, they said you'd be busy for the next few hours.”

You feel your face flame. “Oh.” an awkward silence falls between you. “Well, again, I'm really sorry you worried like that, but I'm going to go to bed. My buzz is wearing off and I'm starting to get that pre-hangover feeling.” You start to turn to go upstairs to the bedrooms, but Josh grabs your hand and leads you into the kitchen.

He sits you down at the center island and pulls a Gatorade out of the fridge and sets it on the counter in front of you. “Drink the entire thing.” Since Josh was kind of an expert on hangovers, you decide to trust him on this. As you take a long swig from the bottle, he puts a package of pain killers on the counter. “And take these. It'll help a little.”

He gives you a long look after you'd taken the medication and to your surprise, pulls bacon, lettuce, a tomato and mayo out of the fridge. After setting up a pan and throwing some bacon on it, you decide to ask. “What are you doing?”

“I'm making you a BLT. Hands down, the best cure for a hangover.” Now that Josh was distracted, he seems a lot cheerier than he had when you walked in the door.

You smile. “I haven't heard that before. As long as you don't make me a concoction with tomato paste and raw eggs.”

“Scouts honor.” he says, holding up two fingers. “Chug the rest of that.” He indicates the half empty bottle in front of you and pulls a bottle of water out of the fridge. “And then drink this.”

You polish off the Gatorade and slide the water in front of you. “Thank you. You really don't have to do this, but I do appreciate it.”

“Not a problem.” he says, and turns back to your bacon.

“Why haven't you asked where I was?” you ask softly, surprising even yourself by bringing it up. You see Josh's shoulders stiffen.

“I didn't want to pry into your love life.” He murmurs.

You find his answer a bit odd, considering he tends to pry every detail out of Jessica after she has a one night stand. Hell, he'll even bother Emily even though she's been known to bite heads off for prying into her love life.

“I don't know. I guess I just figured you'd be a little curious is all.”

“What's his name?” he asks, pulling bread out of a cabinet and getting the sandwich ready.

“Don't know.” you answer.

He pulls the bacon off the pan and puts it directly on the bread. He slides the plate over to you and with a slightly pained expression, asks, “How was he?”

“Don't know.” You take a bite of the sandwich and moan a little. “This is delicious.” You look up at Josh to see him staring at you in confusion.

“What do you mean you don't know? You were with him for two hours.”

“No. I was with him for ten minutes.” You take another enormous bite.

“Then where were you for the rest of the two hours?”

“Walmart.”

“What?”

“Walmart. Specifically I was laying on a display futon. Only saw one employee. Some teenage boy who was too busy checking out my legs to kick me out.” At this point Josh had come around the island and was standing at your side.

You put the sandwich down when he asks, “Why didn't you stay with him?”

Warmth floods your face again as the memory came back full force. You look up at him and say, “I did something embarrassing and panicked so I took off. I was hoping to get back when everyone was in bed, but you foiled that.”

He was incredibly curious now. “What did you do that was so embarrassing?”

“I called out the wrong name.”

His gaze was suddenly full of intensity. “Whose name did you say?”

Josh's hangover cure had kicked in but you still had enough booziness in your system to give you a boost of courage. You hop off the barstool and lean your body against his. Your mouth next to his ear, you whisper back, “I mean, his hand was up my dress and I moaned your name Josh Washington.”

He stands so still that you were sure you just made a colossal error. You were about to back out and make a thousand apologies and excuses when his arm snakes around your waist. You lean your head back to see his face.

You're surprised to see his eyes were mostly pupil and you have a feeling it has nothing to do with the lighting. Fire flew through your veins when you took in the predatory nature of his stare.

When he didn't make a move, you licked your lips and questioned, “Josh?”

His eyes follow the movement of your tongue. “Yes.” is the only thing he says before kisses you.

Your arms lock around his neck. The hand he isn't using to hold you close slides down the curve of your side, over your hip and grabs your thigh to pull it up around his waist. He breaks away from your lips to leave wet, hot kisses down your neck and across your shoulder. When he comes to the crux where your neck meets your shoulder, you lean your head back and groan loudly.

He slides his other hand down and lifts your other leg so he's supporting your full weight. Leaning forward, you nibble his earlobe and say, “Take me to bed” and grind your pelvis against the hard bulge formed in his pants.

“Too far.” he growls and carries you into the next room. He throws you onto the couch and stares down at you, seemingly in awe. The skirt of your dress has ridden up and you're sure your face was flushed, both from arousal and the alcohol.

“Josh?” you say pleadingly, holding your hand out to him.

“Fuck.” he groans. “I love it when you say my name.” and climbs on top of you.

Your hips immediately buck against his, your body begging for more. “Josh!” you gasp when he responds by grinding back.

You let out a soft moan as his hand palmed your breast over your dress. Lifting himself up to his knees, he pushes your dress up and slides your panties down your legs. After pulling them off he throws them to the side. With barely a pause he leans his head down between your legs and gives a long, deliberate lick across your clit.

You gasp again, louder this time. “Josh, I-” The rest of your sentence is forgotten when his mouth latches to your center. You feel his tongue flicking quickly and one of your hands grasps the back of his head. “Josh,” you moan again. “That feels so fuckin-” you cut yourself off again when he slides a finger into you.

Your hips buck involuntarily and you feel your back come off the couch. “Oh my fucking god.” His mouth leaves your apex and you groan in disappointment but his thumb quickly replaces his missing mouth. He slides his body up so his face is next to yours again, his hand never missing a beat. Your breath is coming out in ragged beats, but still, using the hand still on the back of his head, pull him in for a fierce kiss. You let a long, loud moan into his mouth and pull back when you feel tension start pooling in your abdomen.

“Josh, I'm getting, I'm getting so close. Please.” you beg, not quite sure what you're begging for.

“Say it again.” he whispers hoarsely.

“Please.” It comes out more of a whimper than a word. Every muscle in your body was starting to tense.

“My name.” he corrects. “Say my name.”

“Josh.” His thumb presses slightly harder and his fingers start pumping even faster, which you didn't think was possible.

His mouth bites down on your shoulder again and you grab his arm, the one currently doing delightfully tortuous things to you. “Josh. Yes. Shit. Right there. Rightthererightthererightthere. Yes.” You let out another loud groan. “yesyesyesyesyesyes.” your words devolve into meaningless whimpers and cries as the coil of tension becomes almost unbearable. “Josh!” you scream as it snaps.

Your hips buck wildly as the feeling cascades over you. His name becoming a wail before the cresendo of pleasure starts to fall. “Josh.” you say again, this time as a whisper. He lifts his head to look at you and you pull him in for another kiss. This one was much more gentle than the last.

He smiles when you pull away and says, “We should probably get out of here before people come investigating. I'm pretty sure you woke the whole house.”


	2. Chapter 2

Josh takes your hand and leads you to his room. As soon as the door closes behind you, you press your body against his and start sucking on the sensitive skin of his neck. His hands automatically find your hips and he bites back a moan and says, “We don't have to do anything else tonight, if you don't want to.”

Your lips leave his neck long enough for you to say, “Want to.” and latch back on.

“I just don't” he pauses to moan again. “don't want you to feel obligated or anything.”

You pull away and look up at him. You reach behind you and slide the zipper down your dress, never losing eye contact with him. As the dress pools around you, you kick off your shoes. With the dress requiring you to go bra-less and your underwear downstairs somewhere, you're left completely naked. 

Josh stares at you in awe. You push his chest so he starts walking backwards. When his legs hit the bed, he falls onto his back. Climbing up and straddling him, you lean down to whisper in his ear, “I want this.” You nibble the top of his ear and your hands start unbuttoning his shirt. “I want you, Josh.”

Your mouth follows the path your hands have made, leaving open mouth kisses down his bare chest. When your hands reach the end of his shirt, you pull it open and run your hands up and down his sides. 

Ordering Josh to scoot back on the bed, you kneel between his legs and your mouth continues where it left off. When it reaches the top of his jeans, you pepper his lower abdomen with kisses. Sitting back up, you run your hands up his thighs and over the hardened bulge in his jeans. 

You look up at his face and see him looking down at you with unconcealed lust. A shock of pure arousal courses through you at the sight. After quickly unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down, your hand curls around his member and gives a soft pump. He sighs at the touch and his head falls back onto the bed. 

Taking this as a sign to continue, you lean forward and run your tongue along the underside of his dick finishing the move with a wet French kiss to the tip.

“Fuck, Y/N.” he gasps, hands clenching the bedcover.

You take him in your mouth again, more this time. You hand is following your mouth, taking care of the length your lips can't reach. 

You look up to him again, eyes locking, and bob your head down to take as much as you can. Feeling his head at the back of your throat, you groan and watch his eyes widen quickly and hear the catch in his breath.

“Y/N.” he pleads, saying your name like a prayer. “Come here.”

You pull your mouth off of him slowly. You take a moment before crawling back up to slowly run you tongue up the underside of him. Smirking to your self, you kiss your way back up his chest, neck and feather kisses across his jawline.

He grabs the back of your head and pulls you in to his lips for a heated kiss. He rolls you over and pins your hands above your head. You feel him grind himself against your core. You moan into his kiss and your hips respond to his. His hand slides from behind your head to massage your breast. He breaks the kiss to bend down to take your other nipple into his mouth. You feel his tongue flicking over it quickly and the nipple in his hand receives the same treatment.

Josh lets go and pulls himself up so he's kneeling between your legs. He grabs your hips off the bed and slides himself in quickly. You barely have time to register how full you feel before he pulls out and slams himself back in. Your hands grip the blankets as he pounds you with abandon. You're gone far enough that you don't realize that with every pump of his hips, you're breathing his name with a staccato beat.

You start to feel the familiar pull of an approaching release when he suddenly stops and pulls himself out. “Flip over.” he pants.

You comply and he immediately grabs your hips and slides back in. Feeling every inch of him inside, you press your face into the comforter and cry out. As he pounds into you, your back arches into him, causing him to slide deeper. He lets out a strangled moan and stops, his full length in you. You moan in a whiny tone and start rocking yourself on his dick. 

“Wait, Y/N. I need a second.” He moves slightly and you hear him groan loudly. “You feel so fucking good.”  
“Please, Josh.” you plead. “More.”

He runs his hands over your ass, massaging for a moment before his left hand slides up your lower back and presses your chest to the bed keeping your hips up. He massages your lower back while he slowly rocks himself in and out. 

You let out a whining moan and his hands curl up around your hips. His rocking motion flows into long deliberate movements. Pulling himself almost all the way out and gliding back in. You look back over your shoulder to see him with his eyes closed and a blend of agony and pure bliss across his face. 

When he slides himself back in, your hips push back to meet his and you hear a strangled sound come from his mouth. Panting with need, you demand, “more.”  
Breathlessly, he responds, “You want more? Then you better hang on.”

The change is immediate. His hands harden their grip on your hips and he yanks back to meet his hips. The mattress eats your shriek of pleasure. Your breathing becomes a mixture of cries and gasps. Your hands grip the mattress in front of you, your body presses back into him and your mind prays that he doesn't stop. 

“Y/N” He grunts, “I'm getting close.”

“Please don't stop. Don't stop. Don'tstopdon'tstopdon'tstop.”

He reaches his right hand around your body and finds your clit. He rubs viciously as as he continues to pound your body with pleasure. 

“YES” you groan. “Fuck yes, Josh.” Your entire body starts tensing, and you feel yourself clamp down hard on his dick. Several seconds pass with your body tensed in pleasured torture before you explode with pleasure, your core fluttering madly around him. 

He continues his onslaught and before the aftershocks of your orgasm wear off, another one is upon you. He thrusts erratically and you can feel his tension as he holds off his own release as he works your body into a third continuous orgasm. 

“Josh.” you moan out. He whimpers behind you. “Come for me. Please, Josh.”

With an animalistic roar, you feel him let go behind you and you sigh as he spends himself inside you. He pumps a few more times and gently slides himself out.

Thoroughly spent, you flop down on his bed and he slides up to lay next to you. You both lie side by side for a minute, breathing heavily and smiling at each other.

His hand wraps around your body and pulls the two of you together. He kisses you softly and his index finger runs soft patterns along your ribs and the side of your breast. He kisses you again and you say, “I should probably go downstairs and find my underwear.”

“I will buy you a hundred pairs of underwear if you don't leave this bed.” he responds seriously. 

You laugh and kiss him, gently sliding your tongue into his mouth. You feel him smile against your mouth and he breaks the kiss. “This was the best night of my life, but I really don't think I've got another round in me.” 

“I suppose I can settle for just four orgasms this time.” you sigh dramatically.

“I'm so glad you're willing to make that sacrifice.” he responds drily.

You roll over and scoot back against him. Josh leans up to grab the blanket from the foot of his bed and covers the two of you. He lies back down and reaches around you to absentmindedly play with your breast. 

You sigh contentedly and feel yourself drift off to sleep.


End file.
